


No. I never, ever, wonder why we're here.

by visuallyappealingbirds



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fanvids, Grif-centric, Grimmons, Little bit of angst, Little bit of humor, M/M, you know how it goes with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visuallyappealingbirds/pseuds/visuallyappealingbirds
Summary: This is like the second fanvid I've done ever, so bear with me a little.





	No. I never, ever, wonder why we're here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for letting me know it posted wrong. Hopefully it's working now?

<https://dreams-inc.tumblr.com/post/173002410079/via-httpswwwyoutubecomwatchv-gijeq4azww>


End file.
